


Tight for Purpose

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asthma attack, Caring Louis, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Smut, panicky harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nineteen year-old sighed and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. He wished his boyfriend would get off his case about his asthma. Don't get him wrong, he loved that Louis was concerned for Harry's wellbeing, but sometimes it got a little too overwhelming. If they were performing and Harry was jumping around, Louis would always shoot the Cheshire boy a look telling him to take it easy. Harry would wave off Louis' warning and continue his interaction with their fans. That was until Harry didn't heed Louis' warning one concert and the poor lad nearly passed out backstage because his lungs closed up on him. Since then, Louis made sure Harry had his inhaler at all times and at the slightest short of breath, he forced Harry to take a pump of the steroid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight for Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in January 2012, so as smut goes, I don't know just how well written this one is considering there are tons of Louis/Harry smut fics out there! :) On tumblr it got a shit ton of notes so hopefully AO3 will have just as many! :D

"Haz, if you don't get your ass in this room, you're going to regret it!" Louis playfully admonished.

Harry couldn't resist the giggle that slipped through his lips as he strolled into their bedroom, standing at the end of the bed. "Regret it, huh? Louis, I can never take your threats seriously."

Louis sat cross-legged on the bed, naked save for a pair of dark green sweats. He patted his lap, urging the curly brunette over. "Maybe if you come over here, I'll show you what you've been missing."

Harry had been out of town for the last month visiting his mother and Louis was sex-deprived. If he told someone that spanking the monkey was enough to get off, then he'd be lying. No one could do it better than being buried balls deep into his nineteen year-old boyfriend. 

The Cheshire boy smirked and climbed onto the bed before straddling the blue eyed boy's lap. His hands wrapped around Louis' neck, fingers stroking the hair at the back of his neck. "You miss me?"

"Mm, like you wouldn't believe, Hazza," Louis murmured, leaning in to capture his lips in a forceful kiss. "S'just not the same without you."

Harry's eyes dropped to his lap as his cheeks went red. He couldn't believe that he belonged to the Doncaster lad. Never in million years would he have thought he'd be this happy. "I wish you would have come with me. A month away from you is too long."

"Which reminds me," Louis piped up. "You forgot to bring your inhaler."

The nineteen year-old sighed and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. He wished his boyfriend would get off his case about his asthma. Don't get him wrong, he loved that Louis was concerned for Harry's wellbeing, but sometimes it got a little too overwhelming. If they were performing and Harry was jumping around, Louis would always shoot the Cheshire boy a look telling him to take it easy. Harry would wave off Louis' warning and continue his interaction with their fans. That was until Harry didn't heed Louis' warning one concert and the poor lad nearly passed out backstage because his lungs closed up on him. Since then, Louis made sure Harry had his inhaler at all times and at the slightest short of breath, he forced Harry to take a pump of the steroid.

"Seriously, Lou? I was fine the entire time," Harry groaned.

"And what if you weren't, Haz? You were three hours away and there was no way I would have gotten to you in time."

"Hey," Harry spoke, cupping either side of Louis' cheeks and pulling his face in for a tender kiss. "You've got to relax, babe. I'm fine, nothing happened, everything is okay."

"Asthma attacks are terrifying and I can't imagine what it feels like to you," Louis commented, blue eyes meeting green. "Just...don't forget it next time, yeah?"

"I promise I won't," Harry assured, anything to get Louis off this topic. He hated to see his boyfriend so upset over issues like this. If anything, it terrified Harry to see Louis beat himself up over his boyfriend's help no matter how affectionate it was.

"Good," Louis grinned, kissing Harry heatedly, enough to send sparks through Harry and earning a throaty moan. Louis' hands dropped to the Cheshire boy's hips, squeezing lightly as he ground his hips against him.

"L-Lou," Harry moaned against his lover's lips as his slender fingers climbed Louis' lithe frame and raking his nails eliciting a shuttering moan.

"Fuck, Haz, you're so hot," Louis groaned, fingers working at the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head. He tossed the article of clothing to the floor and desperately worked at the fly of Harry's jeans, urging the Cheshire boy to lift his hips so he could shimmy out of the tight pants.

"Eager are we?" Harry giggled as he pulled the remaining clothes off his body, boxers following suit. Louis opened his mouth to rebuttal but Harry silenced him with a breathless kiss, pushing the older lad against the bed and climbing up his body. "Don't worry, I'm just as eager as you are."

"I can tell," Louis chuckled and then gasped when Harry grabbed his throbbing cock. "Sh-Shit, Harry."

Harry smirked devilishly and released Louis before shuffling down his body and prying his boyfriend's legs apart. He licked his lips as his eyes met Louis' straining arousal. He squeezed the Doncaster boy's thighs lightly before grasping the base of his cock and swallowing him to the root earning a strangled cry for the elder. Harry went to town, bobbing up and down, swirling his tongue around the swollen head, humming around Louis' cock when he weaved his fingers through Harry's curls and yanked them.

"H-Harry, not g-gonna last, you gotta st-stop," Lou warned. Harry pulled off with an audible pop, peering up at lustful blue eyes with swollen lips. The sight alone was enough to make Louis come but he had other plans and hooked his hands beneath Harry's arms before hoisting him up his body. "You look so fucked out, Haz, and I haven't even touched you."

"Mm, your cock does wonders, baby," Harry hummed before leaning in and kissing his boyfriend heatedly, grinding his straining cock against Lou's. Harry rearranged his legs until he was straddling Louis again, staring at his boyfriend for further instructions.  
Louis trailed two of his fingers along Harry's swollen lips before leaning in so his lips were brushing against the Cheshire lad's ear. "Suck."

Harry wasted no time taking the digits into his mouth and liberally coating them with his saliva before releasing them when he thought they were soaked enough. Louis trailed the wet fingers down Harry's spine, the younger boy shivering with anticipation before he jumped slightly when he felt Louis' fingers teasing his entrance. His breathing was already becoming haggard, remembering to take deep breaths so he wouldn't have a repeat of what happened the one time they had sex. Louis seemed to notice Harry's change in breathing because his ministrations stopped and he stared at his boyfriend with concern.

"You okay, Hazza?" 

"Yep, keep going," the curly brunette nodded, squeezing Louis' hip in encouragement. Louis wasn't sure if he should believe his lover or not but fulfilled his request and pushed two fingers home, groaning when Harry's hole clenched around his fingers. "Shit, Louis...move your fingers...go."

Louis leaned in and captured Harry's lips as he began to pump his fingers in and out of the tight heat, moaning when the younger boy began to nibble at his lips. He started scissoring his fingers as Harry ground down against his fingers wanting them deeper. Louis crooked his fingers, immediately finding that bundle of nerves that drove the Cheshire boy insane. He knew he found it when Harry stiffened and cried out. 

"En-nough, Lou, n-need you, please," Harry begged, already panting as he stared up at sapphire eyes.

Louis removed his fingers and encouraged Harry to lift his hips. The Cheshire followed Louis' lead, sitting up some so Louis could position his dick at his entrance. Harry let out a shuttering breath as he slowly lowered himself onto Louis' thick cock, gasping when he was full to the hilt. "Christ, Harry, you're so tight," Louis ground out, using every fiber of his being not to thrust up into that constricting heat.

Harry's eyes squeezed shut, trying to get used to the girth of his boyfriend's cock. It had been a month since he's had something up his ass and that being, he was extremely tight. He almost forgot how great it felt to be sheathed around Louis' cock. The Cheshire lad rested his forehead against the Doncaster boy's, panting heavily as he gave a curt nod, signaling Louis to move.

Louis' hands dropped to Harry's hips and thrust up once, earning a shuttering cry from the boy before he set up a punishing rhythm, pounding into the boy mercilessly, groaning out profanities in the wake. Harry gasped as he was pounded into relentlessly, grabbing onto Louis' biceps to keep him grounded.

"L-Lou," Harry gasped, tightening his hold on his arms as his brain tried to comprehend everything that was happening. He inhaled sharply, realizing the lack of oxygen reaching his lungs. At first he thought it was the sign of an asthma attack but when he caught his breath again, he brushed it off. 

Harry's hole clenched around Louis with each thrust as if trying to keep him in, emerald eyes burning into cobalt ones, lips smashing against lips, skin slapping against skin, the whole ordeal erotic. It wasn't until Louis slammed into Harry's prostate that the boy nearly screamed. Only, he would have been able to if there was enough air reaching his lungs. The boy's eyes widened in fear as he realized what was happening. His brain begging for oxygen, anything to make the situation less tight.

Harry tapped at Louis' shoulders, hoping the elder boy would open his eyes and see the utter desperation in his eyes. Harry was having an asthma attack and the boy was already seeing his vision tunneling. 

"L-Lou," Harry rasped, well tried to, his voice coming out in a squeak as his lungs heaved, searching for any purchase of oxygen. "L-Louis!" 

It was then that the Doncaster boy opened his eyes and saw the panic-stricken face of his boyfriend. "Oh my god, Harry!" Louis grabbed for Harry's hips to try and pull out but realized it was near impossible. "Baby, you've got to relax, I can't pull out."

"C-C-Can't..." the boy gasped for air, frantically grabbing for Louis, begging with eyes to do something. "in-inhaler...n-n-now."

Louis was on the verge of a panic attack of his own. Harry's walls were too tense for him to remove himself and if he didn't get to Harry's inhaler soon, the boy's lungs would close on him and he'd die. He had no choice but urge Harry to wrap his legs around his waist, seeing as the boy's walls weren't going to release anytime soon. The Cheshire boy stared at Louis in fear and confusion as his boyfriend stood up, both boys still connected.

"Bare with me, baby," Louis soothed, grabbing Harry's ass to keep him steady. "It's the only way we'll get to your inhaler.

The curly brunette's eyes started to tear as he felt his chest constricting even more as Louis carried him down the stairs, releasing a strained squeak each time his dick brushed up against his prostrate. Harry would be lying if he didn't say this was a completely new type of pleasure that he could definitely get used to. His thoughts were seized almost immediately when he felt his head go dizzy and his eyes shutter close.

"No, Harry, stay with me!" Louis encouraged as he kept one hand under Harry's ass he pulled the nebulizer out of the bottom cabinet in the bathroom. "Hold on, baby, I've almost got it," the Doncaster boy assured as his fingers moved quickly to pour the medicine into the small container and attaching the nozzle. He placed the nozzle in Harry's mouth and flicked on the machine, tapping at the plastic cup until he could see the smoke. The quiet buzzing was somewhat smoothing to both of them as Harry inhaled deep breaths, the medicine working its magic. Harry gripped the cup tightly with one hand while the other ran his fingers through Louis' hair, silently thanking him. Louis leaned in and kissed his cheek, nodding to nothing in particular as he lightly stroked his boyfriend's thighs. The boy tensed up and shook his head, cheeks flushing red at the entire scene. The Doncaster boy was still buried inside his boyfriend and any slight movement jostled Harry's prostrate.

"You okay?" Louis asked after a moment. Harry made a move to pull the nozzle out of his mouth but Louis gave him a warning look and the younger boy nodded, keeping the piece in his mouth. "Good. Jesus, Haz, you scared the hell out of me." Harry stared at his boyfriend with wide, fearful eyes, only to have the older boy qualm his worries by caressing his cheek. "I'm not upset. It's okay, I'm just glad you're alright."

Harry turned off the machine once the medicine was gone and set the cup in the sink. He turned to look at his boyfriend, breathing returned to normal as he caressed his cheek. "I should have told you earlier."

"Told me what?" 

"That I was having problems breathing. Maybe then, this wouldn't have happened," the boy frowned, eyes dropping to his hands.

"Haz, I'm not upset, alright?" Lou tried to assure, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at him. Louis accidentally shifted his legs and Harry let out a breathy moan realizing Louis was still inside him. Louis smirked and grabbed his hips, gently easing Harry off his flaccid dick and placing him back on his lap. "Better?"

"Y-Yeah. I can't say that didn't feel great, but after awhile it begins to hurt."

"Is that going to be a new kink for you?" Lou quirked a brow.

"Having an asthma attack in the middle of sex?" Harry teased earning a scowl from the older boy. 

"You know what I mean, Haz."

Harry giggled and wrapped his arms around Louis' neck. "Possibly. There's nothing better than to be filled by you."

Louis snorted at that and leaned in, pecking his boyfriend's lips. "You're such a dork. A cheesy dork, Haz."

"But I'm your cheesy dork," Harry giggled.

"That you are."


End file.
